Closer
by Shikku
Summary: What if Kyo has more secrets than he's willing to tell...and what happens if a certain Nezumi ends up finding them out... [Starts of with Tohru, but moves on to Yuki later]
1. I : Morning Surprises

**Closer **

Chapter I 

_Pitter Patter _

Tohru watched out her bedroom window as the rain feel onto the roof. She had been living in the Sohma house for at least a year now, and she had no idea what was on the Sohma property. She'd been to Yuki's garden and around the area she'd been camping, sure, but she didn't know anything else about the area; and Yuki had talked about how they owned a lot of property.

"_Perhaps I'll go and have a look around tomorrow morning." _Tohru thought, getting up from the window and settling into her bed. "_That should be fun!_"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_Next Morning… _

"GET THE HELL OFF ME, YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled, aggravated as ever.

Tohru turned from hr breakfast cooking to see what was the matter. Kyo had been standing in the kitchen doorway just a moment ago just fine. The explanation was simple. Yuki had just arrived in the kitchen, well most of Yuki; he was definitely still dreaming. He had, once again, fallen back asleep on Kyo's shoulder.

"_Oh dear…_" Tohru thought. Yuki, she remembered, had stayed up late that night finishing the last few preparations for the end of school event. So that, along with his regular fatigue and hate of mornings made things very difficult.

"Um…" Tohru franticly thought, trying to fix the problem before it got messy. "Perhaps you should go back to bed and get some more rest. After all, it is Saturday." She said kindly. When there was no response, other than Kyo's ever agitated face, she asked "Yuki-kun?"

That knocked a little consciousness back into him, and he mumbled "…Wha-I…Honda-san? I was…eh?" Clearly still not fully awake, Tohru walked over to him and, lifting his head gently off Kyo's shoulder, started to guide him back to his room.

"Come now, Yuki-kun…" trailed off her voice down the hallway.

"Feh" Kyo muttered.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Author's Notes: So, here goes my second Furuba story! I know this was a short first chapter, but i just wanted to get the basic idea across first. Get my story out there, show Tohru's plan to explore the property (that can't be good) and , like the better part of the time, show that Kyo started his day by getting ticked off. XD

Anyway, there IS more to my story, and the next chapter will be up some time THIS WEEK! So look out for that, ookei?

I know this first chapter dosen't really give the impression to match the story's description, but HOLD ON! I t will SOON.

Sayannora and Aishiteruze fanfictions!

-- Shikku ♥


	2. II : You'll Come Too?

**Closer **

Chapter II 

_A few minutes later _

Tohru headed back to the kitchen, to finish her breakfast preparations.

"_Let's see… I still need to make up the eggs, but all the stuffing's are done so that won't take long, and…wait, what's that smell?_"

She, by now, had managed to make her way to the kitchens entrance. Peering inside, she saw Kyo. He was setting plates onto he table, getting it ready for the food. She then realised that the smell was of cooked eggs, and that Kyo had finished making the breakfast for her.

"K-kyo-kun!" Tohru said in surprised.

"Huh?" Kyo said, looking up at Tohru, wondering when she had gotten there and 'what the heck was wrong with her'.

"Thank you for your help!" Tohru said smiling.

Wha-oh…I, uh…" Kyo said, blushing, trying to think of cover-up for his kindness. "I-I wasn't sure how long you were gonna be with that damn rat, andI-" Kyo tried to start.

"Oh! Breakfast is ready, I see!" Came the cheerful voice of Shigure, having smelt the finished meal.

"Yes! I was just about to tell you." Tohru said smiling.

"Omelette! It looks delicious! Just like all of your lovely meals Tohru!"

" Actually Kyo-san made most of this!" She said smiling"

"Oh? I hope it's not poisoned…"

"Why you…" Kyo said, anger meter rising.

But Shigure continued. "But I'm sure anything you make for Tohru was made extra carefully. Ah…young love…"

"WHAT! SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE-" Kyo started, angewr meter boiling over, fits clenched.

"Mmm! What's in the stuffing Tohru?" Shigure said, totally ignoring Kyo's furry.

"_I'm gonna __**kill**__ that guy someday…_"

Tohru stood up a few minutes later, plate in nhand, and headed over to the sink.

"I'm going out for a bit today, but I should be back intime to make lunch." Tohru said

"Oh? Are you going out with Ou-chan?"

"No. I'm going to have a look aroung the property. There's a load of laundry in the washer. I'll take care of it when I get back. Tohru continued. She then stopped, giving a horror struck face.

"What's **your** problem?" Kyo asked.

"T-that's okay, right? I'm so sorry! I forgot to ask!"

"That's fine." Shigure said, chuckling a little. "It's a bit dangerous though, maybe you could drag little Kyo there with you."

"Excuse me? You can't just volunteer me!" Kyo said, aggravated.

Oh? Would you come with me, Kyo-san? It'd be fun!" Tohru exclaimed, excited.

"…"

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Author Notes:** So, here's my next chapter! I have my whole story already finished and about three more chapters already typed up and ready to be posted, so...if you want them, you better review! I won't publish until I get enough reviews! How many you say? well...\

I know my chapters are short, but that means I can update more! So less of a wait! Yay! By th way, if anyone's read my last Fruits Basket story,_Enemy's Enemyis your friend_ and was wondering what the heck happened to the Bonus pages, here's the deal. I'm stumped. So, give my some ideas! It can be pretty much ANYTHING(interviews with characters, or a little joke scene of what might happen the next day...hmm...what if Shigure finds them...bwaa haa haa!) So message me or even send it in a review, and i'll have a looksie! And don't worrry, i'll give you credit!

That's all for now! I'll update wiith enugh reviews! So it's up to YOU when it is...

-- Shikku ♥


End file.
